I Did It All Just For Her
by seanjay13
Summary: JEMMA. Set season6. Instead of JT, Johnny&his friend went after Emma. Emma is now slowly dying and her spirit is walking around the city looking for someone to save her. Guess who's the only one who can see her? Jay Hogart. And yes, he wants to save her.
1. Good Girl Gone Bad

"Hello beautiful" greeted Derek standing in Emma's doorway and Manny tried shutting the door on him, the party was too big as it is. Derek made his way in though and Manny scoffed giving up.

Sean and Emma stood together behind Manny who went to close the door again until a crowd of people pushed it open and she yelped.

"For being Nelson's house, this is a pretty sweet party" Alex joked walking beside Towerz and Jay Hogart who carried a box of beer.

"Who invited you?!" exclaimed Emma looking at them and Sean crossed his arms over his chest as Jay walked past her.

"What's a party without Jay Hogart?" he joked and Emma rolled her pretty brown eyes at him as he sized her up and down "polka dot" he nicknamed her with a smirk.

He couldn't help it, even with Sean Cameron her own boy friend standing behind her, Jay still wanted Emma Nelson...always probably will.

The party got bigger and louder. It's been an hour already and the only person Manny could find was Emma

"Emma, are you drunk?" Manny asked Emma who stumbled a bit and giggled. Manny huffed, maybe making her best friend have this party while Spike and Snake were away...was a bad idea. "Emma sit down" she insists.

Wanting to sit or not, Emma found herself fall onto a seat. Sean came around the corner and Manny sighed in relief.

"Watch her, please" she begged him and ran off to control the party, she found her way back to the front door to see Johnny and his red head friend coming inside "Oh no! You two OUT!" she yelled.

Back to Sean and Emma, Sean just caught Emma before she fell and smiled, shaking his head. "Em, who knew you could drink so much baby. Aren't you suppose to be all innocence and stuff?" he teased his girl friend while helping her stand up.

Emma sent him a drunken glare "I am and always will be just the **good **girl won't I?" she snapped and Sean went to open his mouth, he didn't mean it like that "Well news to you...wife beater boy! I'm not HOLY girl, I do get crazy" she insists.

"Yeah.. your pretty crazy Em" teased Sean trying to hold her up against the wall "How about we just go downstairs and get some sleep?" he asked while carressing her hair and leaning in to kiss her until she pulled away.

"No way! Like I said, I'm not holy girl..for now on I'm. . .I'm party girl!" she declared and stomped off to bump simply into Jay

"Easy Greenpeace" Jay joked while he simply caught her from flying backwards when she bumped into his hard body "Little too much to drink huh?" he taunted playfully as she tilted her head a bit at him.

"You wouldn't call me holy would you?" she asked and Jay raised an eyebrow.

"What's that mean?" he asked with a grin, he couldn't help it. She made him smile. She also gave him a scoff and stormed off "Emma!" he called and watched her go, there was no way in racing after her, it was crowded.

He then gave an amused look, wow... Emma. Never really called her by her first name.

Meanwhile with Emma, she used her porch rail to help her down the steps of outside. She had to get a breather. If Sean couldn't understand her, and then Jay Hogart couldn't **understand **her. She had to be really drunk!

As Emma went to take a walk she stopped to see Johnny, a kid from Lakehurst taking a piss on JT's car "Real nice" she taunts and the guy turned, his friend with the red head was there too and just grinned "Can you boys go play 'who's horse is bigger' somewhere eles?" she taunts

"You know. I'm hurt" Johnny admits walking up to her and Emma just glared at him to keep her distance "First, we get kicked out of _your _party, now you insult us?" he asked.

What Emma didn't see coming, happened. The red head boy grabbed her shoulders and shoved her against the car a bit too hard. The back of her head was smacked on Jts car window "ah!" Emma shrieked a bit to close her eyes from the dizzyness.

She felt the hands roaming around her body "So innocent" she heard someone whisper in her ear until hearing something rip...her clothes.

"Let me have her" Johnny told the red head as Emma slowly opened her eyes and try to kick and punch at Johnny when he had hold of her now against the guy, he returned a slap and Emma's lip bled. His hands trailed up her skirt and Emma felt him push her on the cars hood and then the most pain she's ever felt in her life- Johnny pushed his member into her virginity and she let a yell out until he clamped a hand over her mouth.

As he thrusted in and out of Emma, her hot tears streamed down her face and she could see the red head laughing behind. Johnny gripped some of her hair and the next thing Emma knew, he smashed her head against the car. Blood everywhere. Darkness...

Cop sirens.


	2. Before I'm Dead

"I'm dead" Manny declared.

She sat in the simpsons trashed household with Sean, Jay, Liberty, Toby and JT.

Ofcourse Jay was only here for Sean, these dweebs weren't anything to him and he was also a bit worried about the same thing they were worried over

"It's going to be okay" Jt insists to Manny who bit her lower lip

"Where would she of gone?" Toby asked

"If we knew that, we wouldn't be sitting here clueless" Jay said through gritted teeth

"Geez. I'm just trying to help" Toby decalred

"Well your not! Emma is missing!" Manny yelled at him

"Jesus Christ" Sean cursed and put head in hands on the couch

"Her parents will kill me, then her" Manny explains

"Was she mad last night?" Liberty asked, maybe she ran away?

"She was...was pretty drunk" Manny admitted and Jay looked down remembering his last encounter with Emma.

Maybe he should of pushed through the crowd...gone after her.

"She was mad at me" Sean insists with tears coming to his eyes "I-I probably sent her off somewhere.. someone probably took adventage-" he was cut off by Jay

"Man, this isn't your fault. All we know she could of slept at someone eles' house" he hoped.

"We called everyone though" Manny reminded

"We should call Mr Simpson" Liberty admitted

"We should call the police" Jt spoke up

"It's only been one day" Toby says "They won't file missing reports until the 2nd or 3rd day"

Silence.

"I feel bad about this one" Jt admitted while looking around at everyone.

He, Liberty and Toby stood in the middle of the room, Manny was sitting on the edge of the couch, Sean was sitting on the couch with head in hands and Jay was leaning against the wall with arms crossed.

"I'm calling her parents" Manny confirms and went for the phone.

As everyone went on of where Emma could be, Jay watched Manny at the corner of his eye as she talked on the phone in the kitchen, she was speaking quietly until bursting into tears.

Jay looked away. Finally he agreed with the dweeb, this didn't feel right. What if Emma was hurt?

UPSTAIRS...

Emma woke up in her bed with a yawn. She felt like she's been sleeping since ever.

She groaned and rolled out of bed to stand on her feet and look around. Hmm, pretty clean for having a party just last night.

Emma changed into a pair of jeans and white tank top. When she skipped down the stairs she wasn't ready for what she saw.

"She's been missing for a week now" came a voice and a bunch of static. Cops were all over her house and her parents stood hugging another. Emma's eyes widen and she saw another cop pass

"We found some of her blood on her friend's car" the cop told another "He's being questioned"

"Jt has nothing to do with this!" exclaimed Liberty. Emma gave a wondering look and went to her.

"Liberty, what's going on?" Emma asked and Liberty just looked down "Liberty!" she yelled and she still didn't look at her. What? Was she invisible?!

"Please just do anything you can to find my baby" Emma over heard Spike tell a police officer while crying her eyes out and shaking in Snake's embrace

"Shhh it's okay" Snake whispered in her ear, but was it?

Emma walked around them. Baby? Was it Jack? But no... he was sitting on the couch, watching the craziness run back and forth.

Emma decided to go outside and that's when she saw Manny, her best friend sitting on porch steps

"Manny?" Emma slowly went to the brunette who didn't turn at her voice.

Emma had to walk around to see Manny's face. She looked so tired, worried, afraid. Manny's eyes were red from crying and she was staring down. Emma saw a piece of paper in her hand and tilted her head to get a better look.

A missing flyer... for Emma Nelson.

**What the fuc-**


	3. Listen To Your Heart

Emma walked numbly into the dot. She didn't really know why she went there, instant memory maybe?

She opened the door and went passed a bunch of kids laughing in a booth. Next to the booth was a board with more missing flyers for Emma Nelson. Missing?

Emma Nelson was missing?

"But I'm right here" she whispered quietly to herself and sadly played with her hands. She's never felt so lonely.

"so did you hear?" Emma overhead a guy say to his friend. Hey! It's Derek and Danny

"That what?" asked Danny to Derek with a smirk "You still wet the bed at night?" he laughed and Derek glared.

"no" Derek snapped and shifted in his seat uncomfortably until going on with what he was saying "They think Jt has something to do with Emma's missing"

"Jt..." Danny asked Derek for a last name

"JT Yorke you dummy, who eles do we know of the name JT?" glared Derek and Emma evesdropped.

"I know Jt alright? He dated my sister, he enloped with my sister.. I know him a little better than you. He had nothing to do with it, they just found her blood on his car" Danny insists and Derek snickered.

Emma rolled her eyes, she agreed with Danny. Deep down she knew JT had nothing to do with it..even though she didn't really exactly know what happened to her, she was sure JT would never hurt her. As Emma's eyes scanned the other side of the counter there was Jay Hogart.

He had a white mug in front of him but he wasn't drinking nor anything. He just...stared at it. Emma tilted her head curiously over to him wondering what was on his mind until Derek snapped her out of it.

"Pfft, yeah that sounds so innocent" Derek taunts Danny who scoffed and Emma did as well

"JT would never do anything to me" she declared even though they couldn't hear or see her

"Shut it you losers" came Jay's husky growl and both Derek and Danny looked over to Jay who gave them a sneer and went back to staring at his cup on the other end of the counter

"What if **he **had something to do with it?" Emma heard Danny whisper to Derek

"Jay?" Emma asked with a giggle even though she knew no one could hear her "Jay's not so clever at hiding things. Not too bright either..." she pats Jay's back and she could of sworn he flinched "Kidding" she breaths to then cross her arms "Ugh, who cares if I'm kidding or not. No one can HEAR me!!" she yelled.

"He does have a criminal past" Derek told Danny

"Jay didn't do it guys" Emma confirms, Jay was more then most judged him to be "Now go find out who DID"

"Are you going on the search hunt with the town?" Danny asked Derek "It starts any minute" he insists while glancing at his watch. The town was meeting up at Degrassi and then they were checking allies, woods and everything for Emma.

"Are you kidding? Of course. Me and Emma were like this" Derek said while crossing his fingers and smirked "We dated once" he lied

"Ew!" Emma exclaimed "did not!" she scoffed knowing Danny couldn't hear her, so obviously believed it and Emma turned to hear Jay snicker loudly and look back at the two dorks

"Emma Nelson did not date you" Jay taunts Derek

"God you have ears like a freakin dog" Derek had to admits. Emma then looked between them, there was a lot of distance... How did Jay hear that?

"And you wail like a freakin' dog" Jay said while getting up and Emma 'uh oh'd before walking over to see Jay wrap his fists around Dereks collar, lifting him from his chair

"I'm sorry" Derek squeeked

"Jay he is, he's really, really sorry" Danny insists desperatly and Emma scoffed.

"Your just wasting your time Jay" Emma confirms while walking around them. Danny watching the scene intensily, Jay glaring down at a fearful Derek in his fists

"Should be. Now go meet everyone at the school" Jay confirms while letting him go and Danny and Derek nodded before running out

"Yeah! Good idea.. find my body and bring me back to life!" Emma exclaimed hopefully to then go serious "...that is...if I'm not already dead" she didn't think of that.. "oh my god.. what if I'm dead?" she whispered to herself.

Who eles would she whisper too? She was alone.

Emma sadly watched Jay turn and put on his black hat backwards and walk towards the Dot's door.

Silence.

"your not dead" Jay declared and left the resturant.

WHAT!?

Emma's eyes widen. Did Jay just answer her?

D-did Jay HEAR her?

"You can hear me" Emma whispered watching out from the window as Jay went into his car and drove away. She then smiled wide "You can hear me" she ran out the door.

She had to find Jay again, he was the only one who could help.

**That's that chapter done, I hope you enjoyed it and reviews are always welcomed. Sorry if there are some errors, I was up late doing this update... I hope it's worth it! I left some comments for my last reviewers, thanks for taking up your time to read my fic! **

**HermioneandMarcus-**___thanks for the review, I think this is the only fic I've been updated the past year. I hope I keep interest in this story so I can finish it. lol . _

**WenWen- **_thank you for the review as well, and I'm not sure if I'll be doing a JemmaANDSemma in this fic..you'll just have to read and find out : P _

**dancinqt21-**_thanks for the review! It means a lot, I'll be posting as much as I can.! _

**Brooks's-Babey**-_thanks for the review too, I'm glad you enjoy it! I love making twists and turns, I'll be doing some more : ) _

**MilitaryWife-**_thanks for reviewing. I love your stories too! Keep writing yourself!_

**sing2me091**- l_ol I love Flyleaf. And it is creepy that song was playing during my fic. It could be my fics new theme song ahaha._

**XoPri24- **_thanks for your review! It also, means a lot. _


	4. I Need You

Jay was going through the woods with the rest of the search party. He rubbed his hands down his tired face as he jumped down a bank and checked to see anything flowing in the water.

God... if Emma's body showed up in the river or not, he didn't know what'd he do.

He was so use to the brat being in his life. It wasn't right not seeing her for more than a day. . . it was driving him mad. And now with what seemed like a struggle, he knew Emma must be hurt or something... and that just tore him more apart.

He looked up to see Sean walking with his ex, Ellie. Ellie would come for the ride. Jay snickered bitterly and shook his head.

Emma showed up beside him and walked along the bank with him, "You can hear me." she confirms and walked faster, noticing his pace speed up, "Can you see me?"

She eyed him. He seemed to be looking the oppisite direction of her. Eager to see what was in an empty ditch.

"Your trying to ignore me..." she drifts with a smirk and crossed her arms, "Didn't work before, not going to work now."

Jay went to turn and Emma dove her hand to his.

Sean and Ellie looked over from 10 feet away to see Jay yank his hand away from nothing and start to breath heavily. They both sent him strange looks.

"Are you okay?" Sean asked his friend curiously. Sean still looked like shit, like he was blaming himself for this. Tell you the truth though, Jay looked even worse. He looked like he was not only worried out of his mind, but hasn't slept in days and was twitchy.

"Bug." Jay lied and Emma rolled her eyes.

"You've called me worse." she says jokingly.

He snapped back, "Shut up."

Ellie put a hand on Sean's arm and said, "Come on, Sean. We can look more further in the woods."

Sean swallowed hair looking down and then back at her to nod. They headed out more as Jay stayed behind, glaring after then with Emma.

Emma snickered, "She goes after Marco when he's gay. She goes after Craig when he's with Manny. And now she goes for _my _boyfriend." she said and looked back to Jay.

He seemed to be ignoring her again and it was getting on her nerves. He then reached into his pocket and got a cigerette out and a liter, taking a smoke.

"That kills you, you know?" Emma taunts.

"So what?" he grumbling, inhaling deeply and watching the people around still searching. Though here he was, thinking his imagination was getting the best of him.

Emma licked her lips and stepped closer to him, infront of him. Maybe he'd listen and listen good.

"Jay, I'm still out there. I'm real, help me now."

"Your not real." "This happens to me...a lot."

"What do you mean?" "Do you see Dead people?"

"This isn't the sixth sense, GP-" Jay stopped himself from her nickname, and sadly looked down. He wasn't talking to Emma, this was his mind playing tricks. "It's a pyocho thing"

"No, no it isn't. Jay believe it, please. I'm here. No one can see me but you." Emma cried, tears starting to fall, "And I don't know what happened to me...."

Jay didn't reply to that. It was getting late and Emma thought he went back to shunning her, not believing. Giving up...

She followed him to his apartment and Emma sucked in a shaky breath and Jay shut the door after her and exhaled deeply as well.

He could still feel her presents. You know, he always did... even when she was alive. That feeling she made him feel when she was around.

Jay bit the end of his tounge going to his bedroom and taking off his shoes and then his shirt. Emma went to turn but looked at him, his eyes seemed so distance as he stared across the room.

"I've been seeing ghosts since I can remember. But I stopped it a few years ago. The cure? Drugs." Jay explained, "I haven't had time to smoke anything or take anything since you've gone missing."

He left out the fact on why he was so busy he couldn't smoke. He was to worried and scared shitless... for her. He's been straight for more than a week.

Emma bit her lower lip and continued to listen to him, "Now here you are." he muttered, playing the keys in his hands.

Emma slowly walked infront of him, and his eyes slowly trailed up until they locked eyes. She reached her hand out, and took the keys away from him. He tore his eyes away from her beautiful ones, and saw the keys were taken physically from his hands.

She was real. She was here. He wasn't crazy.

She gave him back the keys and they looked at another again. "Please help me. I need you. I don't know if I'm dead or what, but I **need** you." she whispered.

Silence.

Emma saw the look on his face and feared he was going to say no.

"What's the last thing you remember?" he asked, Emma smiled softy and he smirked a bit. She then tried to remember.

_Parents were away. The party was going on. Sean had called her innocent and she asked Jay what he thought... _

"Just you calling after me and storming out of my house..." Emma drifts and he pierced his lips, "I was kinda drunk." she joked.

He laughed, "Kinda?" he then frowned, "Did anyone follow you out?"

Emma shook her head as the tears formed back into her eyes and she cried, "I don't remember anything more. Just being scared. Screaming for help. I don't know why, what for, or where it happened."

She shook uncontrollably from shaking and crying, Jay went to hug her but was a little afraid, he's never believed in these 'ghosts' but here she stood, the girl he's been wanting forever, needing him to save her.

Jay wrapped his arms around her and Emma shut her eyes and laid her head on his chest. He held her tighter and neither of them felt afraid anymore.


End file.
